Emmy Altava
Emmeline "Emmy" Altava ist während der zweiten Layton-Trilogie die Assistentin von Professor Hershel Layton. Sie taucht zum ersten Mal in Professor Layton und der Ruf des Phantoms auf und wird als Heldin beschrieben. Außerdem ist sie die Erzählerin der zweiten Layton-Trilogie. Sie mag es offenbar, Luke aufzuziehen. Ihre Fähigkeiten sind vielfältig und beeindruckend. Persönliches Emmy ist mutig, schlagfertig und sehr selbstbewusst. Im Gegensatz zum Professor ist sie auch direkt und sagt frei heraus, was sie denkt. Sie steckt voller Energie und reagiert gern etwas emotionaler. Mit ihren fast übermenschlichen Kampfkünsten ist sie eine praktisch unersetzbare Hilfe gegen Schläger und andere Kriminelle. Nicht nur das wirft bei Professor Layton die Frage auf, wer sie wirklich ist. Emmy winkt das meist mit der Begründung ab, sie sei schließlich die Assistentin des Professors. In der Rolle scheint sie voll aufzugehen. thumb|left|Verfolgungsjagden sind für Emmy kein Problem.Um sich fit zu halten, betreibt sie allerlei Arten von Sport, z. B. Joggen. Durch ihre sportlichen Aktivitäten hat Emmy außerdem eine Vorliebe für reichhaltiges Essen. Mit ausgeprägtem Gerechtigkeitssinn geht sie jedem Fall mit Leidenschaft nach. Ihr gelber Vespa-Motorroller (vermutlich von ) scheint für sie die gleiche Bedeutung zu haben wie das Laytonmobil für den Professor. Neben dem Führerschein ist sie fähig, alle Arten von Flugzeugen zu steuern. Als begeisterte Fotografin hat sie ständig eine Kamera bei sich, die sie nicht aus der Hand gibt. Privat scheint sie Landschaftsmotive zu mögen, aber als Assistentin des Professors liefern ihre Fotos wertvolles Beweismaterial. Luke zweifelt am Anfang, dass sie überhaupt weiß, wie eine Bibliothek aussieht, doch Emmy ist nicht nur sehr stark, was man ihr nicht unbedingt ansieht, sondern auch klug genug, um neben Luke und dem Professor Rätsel zu lösen. Trotzdem kann auch Emmy - wie fast jeder Mensch - nicht immer mit Laytons Schlussfolgerungen mithalten. Zudem neigt sie dazu, Probleme lieber mit ihren Kampfkünsten zu lösen. Offenbar versucht sie, als Assistentin, ihre Dankbarkeit für den Professor zu zeigen. Allerdings schafft sie es nicht, ihm dem wahren Grund für ihre Begleitung zu sagen. Hinzu kommt, dass der Professor den Vorfall (siehe Vorgeschichte) vergessen hat. Sie hat jedoch auch einen weiteren Grund, für den Professor zu arbeiten. Sie spioniert ihn nämlich in Wirklichkeit für Leon Bronev über Aslant aus, da er für sie wie ein Vater ist und ihr die Loyalität zu ihm sogar über die zu Layton geht. Biografie Vorgeschichte Jugend Als die junge Emmeline noch klein war, wurde sie von Leon Bronev in Targentis aufgenommen, da sie sonst niemanden hatte. Sie empfand für ihn wie für einen Vater und bezeichnete ihn daher als ihren Onkel. Während er sich anfangs noch fürsorglich um sie kümmerte, wurde er später immer mehr besessen von der Zivilisation Aslant und begann, sie in Kampfkunst zu trainieren und bildete sie als Spionin aus, um sie auf einen bestimmten Raum, den er irgendwann im Heiligtum von Aslant überwinden müssen würde, vorzubereiten. Leben in London Sie wurde im Alter von 18 Jahren mitten im Scotland Yard Hauptgebäude von einem Jungen beschuldigt, seine Geldtasche gestohlen zu haben. Wachtmeister Clamp Grosky glaubte dem Jungen, obwohl sich Emmy lautstark wehrte. Zu ihrem Glück kam zufällig Professor Layton vorbei und ließ sich den Sachverhalt erklären. Er schlussfolgerte, dass der Junge gelogen hatte, was dieser auch reumütig zugab. So bewahrte er Emmy davor, als Unschuldige bestraft zu werden. Nachdem Layton sich höflich verabschiedet hatte, erfuhr sie durch Grosky noch seinen Namen. Seitdem ist sie mit Clamp Grosk befreundet, ist Hershel Layton dankbar und bewundert ihn offenbar. Dennoch willigte sie ein, als sie von ihrem Onkel beauftragt wurde, ihn als seine Assistentin für die Organisation Targent zu überwachen. Der Ruf des Phantoms thumb|Emmy und Layton bei der Ankunft in MisthalleryMit 24 Jahren hat es Emmy durch Anfrage bei Dekan Delmona geschafft, Professor Layton als offizielle Assistentin zu helfen, um ihn zu entlasten. Leider hat dieser das Ereignis, das ihr so viel bedeutet, vergessen. Sie schafft es gerade noch, ihn mit ihrem Vespa-Motorroller einzuholen. Anschließend hat sie auch schon auf dem Beifahrersitz Platz genommen und lässt sich von Layton den Fall erklären, bei dem es um ein mysteriöses Phantom geht, das angeblich in der Nacht Häuser zerstört. Sie ist voll Vorfreude und scheint motiviert zu sein. In Misthallery lernt sie neben Dr. Clark Triton auch dessen Sohn Luke Triton kennen. Sie, Luke und der Professor nehmen sich ein Zimmer in einem Hotel in North Ely, um das Phantom beobachten zu können. Während der Nachforschungen muss Emmy Misthallery später kurz verlassen um in London bei Scotland Yard Informationen über Evan Bardes Tod zu suchen. Nach Begegnungen mit Arianna und Tony Barde, dem Meereswesen Lagunia, dem Schwarzen Raben und dem hinterhältigen Polizeipräsident Levin Jakes, sowie den Raufbolden Bram, Gent und Nordic, gegen die Emmy sich als nützlich erwies, untersucht sie zusammen mit Luke und dem Professor die Verfallene Fabrik am Stadrand, um die Wahrheit hinter dem Phantom zu erfahren. thumb|left|Bei der BefreiungBei der Auflösung ist sie abwesend, da sie Brenda Triton und den Butler Doland Noble aus dem Keller der Villa Triton befreit. Beim anschließenden Kampf gegen Jean Descole, den Drahtzieher hinter den Geschehnissen, erweist sie sich als große Hilfe und hält ihm nach dem Sieg vor, der Professoor würde nie gegen jemanden wie ihn verlieren können, bevor er schließlich flieht. Nach der Entdeckung des Goldenen Gartens scheint sie enttäuscht darüber, dass der Professor den Fund noch nicht bekanntgeben will, damit Arianna erst vollständig gesund werden kann. Laut Emmy erlangte der Professor jedoch einige Monate später Berühmtheit durch die Entdeckung. Die ewige Diva Im Film zur Reihe fährt Emmy sogar das berühmte Laytonmobil, während der Professor ein Buch liest. Er scheint ihr also sehr zu vertrauen. Abgesehen von Layton ist sie die Einzige, die dieses Gefährt fahren durfte. Nachdem sie Layton und Luke bei der Crown Petone abgesetzt hat, hilft sie aktiv mit, ein vermisstes Mädchen namens Nina zu finden. Nach ihrer Überzeugung hängt der Fall mit dem Auftauchen des Mädchens zusammen, das behauptet, eine verstorbene Freundin von Janice Quatlane zu sein. Während Layton und Luke die Oper besuchen, befragt sie die Eltern der Verschollenen und erfährt, wie sie aussieht. thumb|Der Doktor erzählt Emmy über Ambrosia.Später erzählt ihr der Mentor des Professors, Dr. Andrew Schrader, von dem untergegangenen Reich Ambrosia, um das es in der Oper geht. Als sie dort eine Meldung über das verschwundene Crown Petone Theater im Fernsehen sieht, macht sie sich sofort in ihrem Flugzeug auf, um das Meer nach Spuren abzusuchen. Unterwegs fischt sie Inspektor Grosky aus dem Wasser, der sie über die vorangegangenen Ereignisse aufklärt. Gerade rechtzeitig treffen beide auf Ambrosia bei der Schwarzen Burg ein, um Luke und Janice vor Descoles Schergen zu retten. Hierbei beweist sie ihre Nahkampf-Fähigkeiten. So hilft sie auch dabei, Amelia Ruth vor Descole und Oswald Whistler zu retten, der die Erinnerungen seiner verstorbenen Tochter Melina Whistler in sie einpflanzen wollte. Am Ende nimmt sie Nina zu sich, um sie zu ihren Eltern zurückzubringen. Der Wald der Illusionen In diesem Buch zur Reihe wird Emmy von einer Gruppe an mysteriösen Leuten entführt und an einen Ort verschleppt, der sich "Geisterwald" nennt. Die Maske der Wunder thumb|left|Emmy und Layton mit dem BriefEmmy begleitet Luke und den Professor in die große Stadt Monte d'Or, wo Layton für seine frühere Schulfreundin Angela Ledore das Mysterium um den Maskierten Gentleman lösen soll. Sie ist diejenige, die ihm Angelas Brief überreicht und zeigt auch sofort ihre Vorkenntnisse über die Maske des Chaos sowie Donald Rutledges Werk Geschichte der Frühzeit. Zuerst ermittelt sie auf eigene Faust, während Luke und der Professor sich den Karneval in der Stadt anschauen. Nachdem der Gentleman am Celebration Boulevard beim Karneval auftaucht, besorgte sie drei Pferde, damit Layton, Luke und sie die Verfolgung aufnehmen können. thumb|Emmy mit Luke und dem Professor auf der GruselkirmesSie nimmt sich, zusammen mit Luke und dem Professor, ein Zimmer im Hotel Bédouine und hilft Layton bis zum Ende bei der Lösung des Falls. Außerdem dokumentiert sie die ganze Zeit über die Geschehnisse in Form eines inneren Monologs. Auch auf der Gruselkirmes und im Hotel Reunion, wo sich der Gentleman versteckt hält, erweist sie sich als große Hilfe, zum Beispiel als sie zusammen mit Luke die Akten im Hotel durchsucht. Nachdem der Maskierte Gentleman als des Professors totgeglaubter Freund Randall Ascot enttarnt wird, merkt Emmy an, dass Monte d'Or durch Henrys Einsatz für Randall als einzige Stadt der Welt aus Freundschaft erbaut wurde und macht eine abschließende Bemerkung zur Aslant-Kultur, deren Ruinen sie unter der Stadt entdeckt haben. Layton Kyōuju to Kiseki no Kamen Plus thumb|left|Emmy beim Tanz mit LaytonIn dieser überarbeiteten Version des Spiels mit zusätzlichen Rätseln und Animationen hat Luke einen Albtraum, in dem es um Emmy Altava, Professor Layton und und den Maskierten Gentleman geht. Zunächst sieht Luke Emmy und dem Professor, die hier beide noblere Kleidung tragen als sonst, auf den Straßen von Monte d'Or während der Karnevalsparade beim Tanzen zu. Dann jedoch begeben die beiden sich zusammen in eine dunkle Seitengasse und als Luke ihnen folgen will, sieht er, wie sie versteinert wurden und nun als Statuen dastehen. Dies ist das Werk des Maskierten Gentleman gewesen. Das Vermächtnis von Aslant thumb|Einstieg ins LuftschiffEinige Monate später fliegt sie mit Professor Layton und Luke im Luftschiff Bostonius an den verschneiten Ort Snøborg, an dem der Londoner Archäologe Professor Desmond Locklair angeblich eine lebendige Mumie im Eis eingefroren gefunden hat. Mit einem Magazin von Professor Locklair argumentiert sie, dass ein angesehener Archäologe wie er sich das nicht einfach ausdenken würde. In Snøborg thumb|left|Bei der BefreiungAls sie Professor Locklair in einer Höhle im Ort treffen, fragt Emmy ihn sofort nach der Mumie, woraufhin er auf ein Mädchen verweist, das hinter ihm in einer Eiswand eingeschlossen ist. Nachdem Professor Layton in der Lage ist, diese zu befreien, tauchen Agenten von Targent auf, die das Mädchen entführen, woraufhin Emmy mit den anderen in der Bostonius die Verfolgung aufnimmt. Schon hier deutet Bronev bei einem Funkspruch an, er hätte noch "ein Ass im Ärmel". Während der Professor und Luke Targents Kommandoschiff entern und das Mädchen befreien, müssen Emmy und Locklair im See beim Dorf Greymoor notlanden. In Greymoor Um Profesor Layton und Luke nach ihrem Absturz zu finden, begeben sich Desmond und Emmy in den Wald, wo sie sie schließlich finden. Das Mädchen haben sie jedoch verloren, weshalb sie sie im Dorf suchen müssen. Nachdem sie sie bei einer Ruine, der Kuppel von Aslant, finden, wo sie sich unter dem Namen Aurora als Gesandte der Aslant-Zivilisation vorstellt, begleitet Emmy die beiden Professoren nach London, von wo aus sie eine Reise um die Welt starten wollen. In London In London begleitet Emmy den Professor wieder die ganze Zeit bei den Ermittlungen und geht auch mit Aurora einkaufen, da ihre aslantische Kleidung viel zu auffällig wäre. Sie probiert viele verschieden Kleidungsstücke mit ihr aus, bis sie schließlich das richtige finden. Danach begleitet sie die anderen auf der Suche nach aslantischen Artefakten, den sogenannten Aurasteinen um die Welt. Im Chîtaque-Dorf Auf Isla Paloma In Torrido In Hoogland In Al Somnia In Targentis Im Heiligtum Aslants Profile in den Spielen Der Ruf des Phantoms „''Laytons Assistentin ist eine aufgeweckte und lebhafte junge Frau mit großem Interesse an Fotographie - ihre Kamera hat sie stets dabei. Dank ihrer exzellenten Kampfkünste streckt sie jeden Hünen nieder, was sie zu einer wertvollen Gefährtin macht.“ Offizielle Beschreibung zum Film „''Sie ist die zuverlässige aber auch geheimnisvolle Assistentin des Professors. Sie ist kühn, energisch und außerdem eine ausgezeichnete Pilotin, die alle Arten von Flugzeugen steuern kann. Als Hobby-Fotografin hat sie immer ihre Kamera bei sich.“ Die Maske der Wunder „''Emmy, die Assistentin des Professors ist eine kecke junge Dame. Ihre brillanten Kampkünste ergänzen ihr Köpfchen auf erstaunliche Weise. Die Kamera griffbereit, kommt ihr jedes Abenteuer gerade recht. Hinter ihrer kernigen Art steckt aber auch eine zarte Seite.“ Das Vermächtnis von Aslant „''Eine gewitzte junge Dame mit feinem Spürnäschen und durchschlagenden Kampfkünsten. Ihre Loyalität zu Bronev überwog letzten Endes ihre Bewunderung für den Professor. Nach ihrem Verrat gab sie ihre Stelle als Assistentin auf und überließ es Luke, den Professor zu begleiten.“ Zitate Der Ruf des Phantoms *„''Als ich sah, wie der Riese über die Stadt herfiel, wusste ich, dass ich dem Professor helfen musste. Zusammen würden wir das große Rätsel lösen, dass seinen finsteren Schatten über jene Stadt warf.“ *„''Schön, Sie wiederzusehen, Professor!“ *„''Ich bin Ihre neue Assistentin! Gestatten, Emmy Altava!“ *„''Hach, wie herrlich! Mein erster Tag mit Ihnen ist bereits durch und durch... laytonesk!“ *„''Ein kleiner Junge, der großes Unglück voraussagt...“ *„''Ich wusste es! Mit Ihnen wird es niemals langweilig, Professor!“ *„''Was? Na, in dem Fall scheint mir die Sache gleich noch unheimlicher...“ *„''Seamus, Sie wollten Arianna damit vielleicht nur helfen, aber das war einfach nur kindisch von Ihnen.“ *„''Da lach ich doch! Gegen Sie verliert der Professor niemals!“ (zu Descole) Die Maske der Wunder *„''Darf ich fragen, was Sie für eine Beziehung zu Angela haben, Professor? Ist sie etwa eine alte Liebe von Ihnen?“ *„''Wir waren nach Monte d'Or gereist, um das Geheimnis der Maske des Chaos zu lüften.“ *„''Sind Sie als Sonderermittler von Scotland Yard hier oder kümmern Sie sich nur um die Projektoren?“ (zu Grosky) *„''Ich glaube, Monte d'Or wurde als einzige Stadt der Welt aus Freundschaft erbaut.“ Das Vermächtnis von Aslant *„''Und so machten wir uns zusammen in der Bostonius auf den Weg. Wir wollten das Mysterium der "lebenden Mumie" erforschen. Dies war lediglich der Anfang einer aufregenden Reise rund um den Globus. Und es war das letzte Abenteuer, auf das ich mich mit dem einzigartigen Professor Layton begeben würde.“ *„''Sagt man so etwa Danke, Inspektor Groksy?“ *„''Erraten. Ich gehöre zu Targent.“ *„''Ich habe alles nur für meinen Onkel getan! Onkel Leon ist alles, was ich auf der Welt habe...“ *„''Vielleicht werde ich Ihnen ja eines Tages eine würdige Assistentin sein... Aber bis dahin... sind Sie in besten Händen. Wer den besten Lehrling der Welt hat, der kommt auch ohne eine Assistentin aus. Also dann... Vergessen Sie mich nicht.“ *„''Leben Sie wohl, Professor Layton.“ Beim Lösen eines Rätsels Der Ruf des Phantoms *„''So stimmt es sicher!“ *„''Und nun der Moment der Wahrheit.“ *„''Das ist doch ein Klacks!“ *„''Gar kein Problem!“ *„''Ha! Nur nicht verwirren lassen.“ *„''Geschafft! Ganz wie ich dachte!“ *„''Falsch? Oh Mann!“ *„''Das wäre dem Professor nicht passiert...“ *„''Das muss ich mir noch mal ansehen.“ Die Maske der Wunder *„''Ich hab' schon Schlimmeres gelöst!“ *„''Und nun die Lösung.“ *„''Achtung, jetzt bin ich dran.“ *„''Na dann mal los!“ *„''Das nächste Rätsel ist hoffentlich schwerer!“ *„''Haben Sie geseh'n, Professor?“ *„''Kinderleicht!“ *„''Moment. Echt?“ *„''Noch einmal ganz von vorne!“ *„Äh... Wie jetzt?“ Das Vermächtnis von Aslant *„''Ich bin heute in Topform!“ Wissenswertes *In Professor Layton und das Vermächtnis von Aslant ist sie 26 Jahre alt. *Luke ist ein wenig eifersüchtig auf sie. Im folgenden Gespräch von Professor Layton und die ewige Diva: :Emmy: „''Das werden wir herausfinden müssen, Hilfsassistent.“ :Luke: „''Hilfsassistent? Ich bin Professor Laytons Nummer 1!“ :Emmy: „''Aha. Alles klar.“ *Im vierten Teil erfährt man, dass Emmy Bill Hawks nicht mag, als sie bei Scotland Yard einen Artikel über ihn findet. *Nur in der japanischen Originalversion von ''Professor Layton und der Ruf des Phantoms erfährt man, dass sie von ihrem Onkel in Kampfkunst unterrichtet wurde. *Sie ist die Einzige Person die, abgesehen von Professor Layton, das Laytonmobil je fahren durfte. Synchronsprecher * Japanisch: 相武紗季 Saki Aibu * Englisch: Emma Tate (Die ewige Diva) * Englisch: Lani Minella * Deutsch: Anja Welzel Galerie Emmy in London.PNG|Emmy und ihr Roller Emmy in Layton4.jpg|Emmy in London|link=London Images71.jpg|Emmy und Layton im Laytonmobil Emmy Misthallery5.png|Emmy fotografiert das Phantom von Misthallery. Emmy Misthallery2.png|Emmy verfolgt den Schwarzen Raben. Emmy Misthallery1.png|Emmy verfolgt den Schwarzen Raben über die Dächer. Emmy und Grosky.jpg|Emmy trifft Grosky. Emmy Misthallery3.png|Emmy schlägt Gent. 185px-Emmy Fight-1-.png|Emmy gegen Bram Emmy Misthallery4.png|Emmy wartet auf das Phantom. Emmy ed London.png|Emmy befragt Ninas Eltern Schraders Wohnung 2.png|Emmy bei Dr. Schrader Schraders Wohnung 5.png Mom1.PNG|Emmy mit Layton und Luke im Vergnügungspark Layton6 20.png Layton6 Trailer2 1.png Layton6 2.png|Emmy, Professor Desmond Locklair, Luke und Layton auf dem See von Greymoor Vermächtnis von Aslant Trailer 2.png Layton6 Trailer2 10.png|In Marrydole Layton6 Trailer2 17.png|Emmy spricht mit Professor Locklair. Layton6 Trailer2 12.png|Emmy, Layton, Luke, Aurora und Desmond in Isla Paloma Layton6 Trailer3 1.png|Emmy bewusstlos in einer Ruine der Aslanti Layton6 Trailer3 15.png|Emmy verabschiedet sich von Professor Layton Konzeptszenen EmmyTeil6.png|Emmy in Layton 6 Layton6 5.png|Emmy mit Aurora en:Emmy Altava Kategorie:Charaktere in Layton 4 Kategorie:Charaktere in Layton 5 Kategorie:Charaktere in Layton 6 Kategorie:Charaktere in einem Film Kategorie:Wiederkehrende Charaktere Kategorie:Bewohner von London Kategorie:Targent-Mitglieder